Present approaches to removable cylinder liners suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting machinability and amount of material used in the engine block to create features for seating of the cylinder liner and coolant passages. Therefore, there is a need for unique and inventive apparatuses, systems and methods for cylinder liners.